Gate: And Thus The Brownshirts Liberated
by Matthias Horst
Summary: EDITED CHAPTERS! When Medieval-era soldiers attack the centre of Berlin during 1937. Hitler is extremely outrageous and seeks revenge, sending the Sturmabteilung to the new world, including the 19 year old regular-isssue Matthias Horst and the mischievous 18 year old Stephen Krenz. Adventure awaits the two and their dozens of other comrades...
1. Attack

It is the year 1937. Things are going well for Matthias Horst, a 19 year old German/Aryan boy who was currently serving in the Sturmabteilung AKA The Brownshirts, protecting the National Socialism high leadership including Adolf Hitler, Joseph Goebbels and Hermann Goering whenever they had a public speaking or if they had to combat their rival party 'Rotfront'. He was in the SA for only two years since Hitler was elected Chancellor of Germany, though Matthias found his life to be a bit boring and bland at times, he would try and make the best of usually patrolling the streets 24/7 and beating up the everyday Jew or Homosexual but it would just be useless. His regular everyday equipment includes a truncheon for melee combat, and his Mauser C9 which was given to him by his father after the previously devastating Great War. When Matthias signed up for the SA, he had great thoughts of being just like his father or even possibly better, but that quickly wilted down to boringness as he was subjugated to days past of patrolling. That was until his friend Stephen and three other Brownshirts received notion of a man who found a strange structure in the streets of Berlin.

The Swastika was draped across the city cladding the streets of Berlin, Germany in red, black and white. The German citizens were going about their regular day under the safety of the nearby gang of Brownshirts who were patrolling the streets in groups of 7. A lone Brownshirt named Matthias Horst was sitting down on a bench checking the daily newspaper, he ignored the title in which all it had was information on the National Socialist German Worker's party who've just won control over Germany two previous years ago and have spread their wantons and beliefs onto Germany, and since then the economy couldn't have been better. Matthias was about to check the comics full of his favourite and hilarious Jew jokes but heard his name being called by someone. "Matthias!" He looked over his arm to see a fellow Brownshirt, Stephen Krenz waving at him frantically Matthias tried to ignore him but when Stephen called out his name a second time. Matthias discarded the newspaper, throwing it into a trashcan and speed walked over to his friend in annoyance. "What is it? Have you found another Jew or something? I'm asking because this day couldn't possibly get any better." Stephen shook his head and responded with excitement. "Nein even better!" Matthias thought it through for a moment, shrugged and followed him nonetheless.

Taking out his truncheon just in case the great and mischievous Stephen was pulling his leg again, like that one time when Stephen told him that Hermann Goering was gay and Matthias was almost kicked out of the SA for further spreading the rumour. Matthias followed Stephen to a parallel street that had a small amount of other Brownshirts inspecting the foreign object that sat in the middle of the streets. Citizens were pushed away from the building and one of the Brownshirts was knocking on the door finding out that the warehouse-like object was hollow. "Some guy found this 30 minutes ago, he showed me and I called the others." At first sight Matthias knew this was nothing he'd ever seen of current German architecture or even what the German architect Albert Speer had planned for the future of Germany. "Move back!" Yelled a Brownshirt, in which the citizens responded by moving away enabling Matthias and Stephen to get into the vicinity. "Stephen ran off to get more men when a nearby Brownshirt officer walked up to the group. "What is going on here!? Why are you guys not patrolling!?" Matthias saluted him and briefly explained their situation and how they needed backup, the officer nodded and speed walked off-road get more Brownshirts.

After a few minutes of waiting, Matthias jumped in surprise as the metallic door sealing the concrete structure started to creak and open, he upholstered his Mauser C9 and pointed at the dark gaping area within the structure to which gave the surrounding citizens the notion to run, and his comrades drawing their guns too. "What the hell is this thing anyways?" Another brownshirt frantically asked himself, they were then caught off guard as a soldier leapt out of the building and tried to skew Matthias using his spear, the young German jumped out of the way and shot the soldier once in the chest, the soldier was instantly killed, falling to the ground and bleeding out. The other Brownshirts were focused and alert pointing their pistols toward the Gate. More soldiers charged out with spears and swords in hand, letting out an Imperial war cry. Matthias and the other Brownshirts with no hesitation opened fire, cutting down dozens of them, soon after Matthias ran out of ammo along with all the others."There's too many of them!" One yelled. "Retreat! We need reinforcements!" Called out another.

All four of them swiftly ran off to inform their superiors, letting the Imperial soldiers flood into the streets. They all got into formation and saluted a well-dressed soldier stepping through the Gate. "Humph cowards." The commanding officer mumbled, thinking that the men in brown were dishonouring their own empire for acting as cowards, he turned to his soldiers and ordered."Come brothers let us have our victory and take this land for our own." The Imperial soldiers cheered in glee and hoisted their weapons in the air, prepared for what they thought was going to be a swift victory. They marched off while a reptilian snout emanated from the Gate and revealed itself to be a winged-dragon. It screeched in triumph and flew into German Airspace. Meanwhile in a street further away from Imperial occupation the available Brownshirts evacuated the surrounding vicinities and made way for the SA Schwere Waffen Infantry, machine guns were set up in the streets alongside some sandbags, representing a battle that was to be fought years into the future in a different time, but alas this was war. A war that Germans would have to fight on their own soil. On their own fatherland.


	2. Retaliation

Some people say that destiny is already in motion for our future, others claim we men already have our own way in life and destiny is no such thing other than a myth. Well here in the city of Berlin, Germany, destiny has oh so already changed. With people from another world wading into German territory, things don't bode well for the invaders. With this sporadic event in a planned history the intended past of Planet Earth has been taken out, ripped up into pieces, thrown into the garbage and breathed a new life. Minutes after the attack in Berlin, Ernst Röhm, the established leader of the SA ordered any available Sturmabteilung units to arm up and be able to counter the invaders with extreme effectiveness.

Within a hidden weapons depot, dozens of brownshirt street fighters line up and retrieve bolt-action Kar98k rifles from the stocks, originally intended for the newly created Wehrmacht. German duo Matthias Horst and Stephen Krenz grabbed their individual rifles, ammo, and grenades. The two received a briefing before being deployed to counter the unknown fighting force. "Do not faultier young fighters! Arm up with your fellow German folk and join us in the defence of our great city!" An SA officer valiantly cried out to the soldiers as the two boys joined up with a group of about 40 Brownshirts headed towards the battlegrounds of central Berlin. Moving through the evacuated streets of Berlin the group foung out that the Heavy Weapons Infantry successfully drove back the soldiers but their superiors believed that they are planning a counter attack. "I heard that they had a dragon with them." One of the brownshirts curiously piped up. "Ja, ist true. I saw it." Matthias replied grimly. "It's probably the Juden scum trying to revolt against our great Führer." The same brownshirt hypothesized.

Stephen sighed. "Peter, if the Juden are trying to take back Deutschland maybe they wouldn't do it using spears and swords." Let out a sarcastic Stephen. The conversation went on as the group approached the inner sections of Berlin. Pretty soon the officer held up is gloved hand in a notion for the squad to stop. "We're almost there, everyone load your rifles." Ordered the commanding officer. The SA battle group turned a corner, arriving just in time to see the formation of Imperial soldiers raise the Imperial flag near a statue of Adolf Hitler. Fuelled by the sight of these otherworlders raising their rotten flag in the presence of the Fuhrer drove Matthias into fury "Hey Arschlocher!" Called out an angry Matthias.

The Germans opened fire, rifle bullets rained down cutting down a number of Imperials to the ground. "Spread out! Find cover!" Shouted the Officer, who was currently using his Luger to fire. "This way Matthias!" Stephen motioned. The two ran inside a bakers shop and smashed the windows for cover, opening fire on the Imperials, who were currently trying to find a way to successfully attack these men who wielded powerful weapons they've never seen before, cutting down their allies by the dozens. "Tortoise formation!" The frightened commander of the invading force ordered, surviving Imperial soldiers formed a wall of shields and advanced towards Matthias and Stephen. "Oh Schiesse!" Stephen cursed while pulling back the bolt on his rifle for another shot. "WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Yelled Matthias who was calling out for any German ears that could hear them. "We're getting reinforcements!" A lone Brownshirt called from across the square. "Just hold on!"

Out of Rifle ammo and low on options, the two swapped to their pistols and simultaneously leapt behind a table. "Save your bullets Stephen." Matthias warned knowing the consequences if they were captured. "Ja, like I didn't already know that." The Imperial shield wall ceased movement just outside the bakery as the two heard firm words in their foreign language. "Surrender! You are outnumbered! Soon more of us will arrive and we will slaughter you all like sheep!" Of course due to the language barrier the two Germans didn't have a clue what the Imperials were trying to proclaim. The Imperials soon lost patience and charged inside the shop. Opening fire on anything that entered the door only worked for a certain amount of time, even though Matt and Steve were going for a 'one shot one kill' rule, soon they were short of pistol rounds too. But just as they were about to be overrun and killed, Matthias heard an engine-like noise and rapid-fire coming from outside, the Imperial soldiers ran back out to deal with the new threat in which they were currently failing to do so. Most Imperial soldiers cried out in pain and agony, others retreated. The remaining Imperial forces were soon driven back into the Gate.

"Veer left!" The pilot called to his partner. The twin messerschmidt fighters zoomed across the sky, their mission assigned to them personally by Goring was to bring down the winged dragon sighted near Dresden. "I have it in my sights!" The other one called, witnessing the dragon flapping it's wings wildly and occasionally roaring. RATATATATATATATA. The dragon cried out in pain as the aircraft's bullets wreaked havoc on its body. "Another pass!" Called the second pilot. The dragon's rider yelled out a command and whipped the reins, causing the dragon to flap it's wings towards the two metallic aircraft at full speed. "Fire." The first pilot ordered. RATATATATATATA. The dragon lifted its wings and caught one of the fighters in it, blowing it right out of the air but also ruining it's majestic wing and setting it on fire. The dragon screeched out as it plummeted to the Earth along with it's rider. The second pilot dove down after the reptilian creature, determined to avenge his partner. RATATATATATATATA. The machinegun bullets ripped through the dragon's eyes, penetrating the brain tissue within and killing the winged dragon before it even hit the ground. "This is Blau Zwei. Mission successful, though I've lost Markus."

Reports that Hermann Goring later received were that the winged dragon, after a skirmish with the Luftwaffe was brought down successfully after the Luftwaffe lost one of its pilots. ack in Berlin the two Sturmabteilung units Horst and Krenz were greeted by their officer who was just holstering his pistol as he walked up to them and saluted. "You two have God on your side I'll tell you that ja." Matthias shrugged feebly in agreement. "I guess, we were lucky." The three walked out to see the last pockets of Imperials retreating in the presence of newly arrived Panzer Is and handfuls of Brownshirts that were chasing after them."You boys might need a break. Come, Der Führer will be congratulating those who have participated in this victory today." This made Matthias and Stephen look at each other and smirk in satisfaction.


	3. The Two Armies

Hitler gave his word about the attacks made on Berlin a few hours after the public was able to calm down about it. He gave his most sincere condolences on those who died who were mostly civilians trapped in Imperial-occupied Berlin and regarded the Imperials as mindless savages with a sense to kill, and the Sturmabteilung defenders as Germany's great saviours. Matthias along with his brownshirt comrades were awarded mostly with the Iron Cross 2nd class for their bravery in repelling the invaders, to which Matthias held his pride high. The Fuhrer further motivated the people when he said that he would send in their Aryan boys into the enemy territory and take their land with force in turn for their attack on Berlin. "They shall pay! Their people's blood shall shed 10 times more than what they spilt today! Germany will not take this attack as a weakness! We shall expand our glorious Reich into their territory and show those animals what they have awoken!"

Matthias and Stephen along with their battle-group were folded into the newly formed 1st SA Panzer division (Motorized Infantry). Consisting of infantrymen both light and heavy, Opel blitz military trucks and tanks. It was early in the morning of September 23rd, 1937 when Matthias and his regiment received their goodbyes and farewells from other German citizens as they marched in rows of 9 into the Gate. "I am excited! Aren't you excited? We'll slaughter them like chickens!" Matthias rolled his eyes. "Ja ja Stephen, I am excited. Going to another world to conquer it really lightens up my day." Stephen looked confused and asked. "Are you just being sarcastic. Cause I can schmell it a mile away." Matthias looked over to his friend and returned this with a sigh. "Nien Steve, I am truly excited for this event. It'll be a unique experience like none other our ancestors have had over their lives of the past." The two of them closed their eyes as they stepped through the Gate along with their comrades. "I feel weird..." Stephen groggily commented. Matthias didn't say but he also felt a vile thrashing feeling in his stomach as they moved through the Gate's interdimensional portal, he swore he also heard a brownshirt violently hurling due to the intense effect of the Gate alongside the grossed out comments of the nearby recipients.

"We're here!" One yelled out with glee. Matthias no longer felt the sensation in his stomach and he opened his eyes, marvelling at the scenery that lay before him. A beautiful landscape untouched by industry of any kind, it was clear that this was a sort of a countryside, a truly unspeakable beauty to witness. Stephen soon found out that they were stationed on a large hill, which was Alnus Hill, a place considered by inhabitants of this world to be holy ground due to the presence of the Gate that appeared there from time to time. Matthias along with other members of the Sturmabteilung laid down barbed wire and sandbags handcrafted positions for the MG-34s. The commanding colonel, named Colonel Herbert along with a Corporal raised the Swastika over the hill, once it was at the top of the pole the flag waved effortlessly throughout the wind, letting the breeze guide it's movements. It was at this moment that Matthias couldn't believe his eyes, new land for humanity and it was already belonging to the Reich... or it might. "Wait! I'm getting movement! Over there on the horizon!" Matthias heard a brownshirt yell. He brought out his hand and placed it firmly over his forehead, blocking the sun from obstructing his vision. He gasped at the sight of hundreds, possibly thousands of soldiers approaching from the horizon. and even a few trolls and a dragon too. "Someone tell me they brought us aircraft..." A nervous brownshirt pleaded. "All machineguns arm up and wait for my command!" Herbert called out.

This was it. Matthias along with a few hundreds of other bronwshirts took positions and loaded their Kar98k bolt-actions carefully picking their targets, machine gunners drew back the safety pin on the 34s and Panzer Is asserted their turrets towards the approaching legion of Imperial Soldiers. "Steady..." Herbert whispered silently. "They're getting closer." Stephen found it hard to hold back his trigger-finger. "Take aim!" Herbert ordered. Matthias focused on an individual Imperial soldier, beginning to sweat and closed one of his eyes. "Achtung! Open Fire!" Herbert yelled out. Matthias flinched as he felt the recoil from the Karabiner push him back, the Imperial soldier fell, along with all the others his fellow Germans were targeting. The MG gunners began spraying rounds onto the advancing legionnaires of troopers. The soldiers never knew what was coming, they fell by the dozens, one after the other. The ones behind confused as to why their comrades in front were screaming in terror, and stubbornly kept advancing only to meet the same exact fate. Nonetheless the army slowly came closer and closer to the hill, and soon this was where things really got messed up, in Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War' it states to never attack the enemy uphill, the problem was for the Imperials that they didn't exactly have a Sun Tzu to tell them this exact mistake. Attempting to charge up the hill combined with the misery of losing many of their close friends and the spent strength of having to walk dozens of miles turned the experienced Imperial soldiers into cannon-fodder for the Germans to shoot down with their advanced technology.

Soon the Imperial commander, shaken and moved by the heavy losses of his subordinates quickly ordered a hasty tactical retreat, all remaining Imperial soldiers without hesitation fled the battle as they were continually fired upon from the hill, their anger grew as they heard the distant, but clearly audible humiliating cheers of absolute victory coming from the holy ground known as Alnus Hill. The brownshirt Nazis had just obtained their first victory over the once-mighty Empire, and it was one of many events to start an alternate history for the people of the nation Nazi Germany and the citizens of the Empire. But first they must deal with the dragon


	4. The 2nd Scout Unit

**Okay, to be clear with some of you. This is an Alternate Universe where the Night of The Long Knives just basically never happens Hitler isn't as paranoid as our Hitler and he just ignores his fellow party members about possible treason. The SS never rises up to what it is in our universe and the SA stays in power. Ernst Rohm is never jailed and dies. I hope this clears a bit with you guys. Nevertheless I am pleased to know some of you appreciate my story. Oh and also a note, the SA has now changed since it has now become more of a military unit. They all now have tan helmets with the eagle in front of them, their uniforms are slightly darker, they aren't armed with truncheons anymore and their commanding officers wear Allgemeine uniforms but replaced with the SA insignia.**

Imperial Capital

"My lord, the Imperial reinforcements we've sent to re-take the Gate has been met with strong resistance from the invaders, our men are fighting hard and soon we will have more soldiers at the Gate to flush them out of our lands!" The General proclaimed. "Rubbish! I've heard that the regiments sent by you have been demolished completely!" A senator stood up and protested. This sparked a huge argument in the Imperial senate and continued on as the Emperor sat there and watched. The General kept ranting on about how his men are holding back the invaders with great effort as he was met with protests by the senate that the Imperial counterattack was smashed into oblivion. The Emperor then raised his hand quieting down the senate as he stood up to put in his two cents. "Clearly the Imperials that are brave enough to combat the Men in Brown need support and need it now." Smalltalk around the senate rose up as they contemplated what Emperor Molt was going to do about the situation. "Which is why I have decided to send in the armies of the Vassal Kingdoms. They will ensure victory in this little debacle." The senate didn't exactly know how to respond but stood up and told that they all agreed to the Emperor's words. The General that previously talked stepped up to the Emperor. "My lord... it will be a total bloodbath of great proportions." The Emperor unbeknownst to the senate held back a smug grin that told that he had another plan in mind other than driving out the brown-shirted invaders. "Perfect."

On the slope of Alnus Hill, German Brownshirts crowded around the dead winged dragon, utilising spears taken from the battlefield from the dead Imperial soldiers, and stabbing them right in the dragon's Flak 20mm riddled corpse and kicking it. Matthias lit up a smoke and breathed in a pleasant manner. "Private Horst." A nearby man asked. "Ja that's me." Matthias turned to suddenly see Colonel Herbert and quickly stiffened up, saluting him. "I mean. Ja Herr Oberst." The colonel patted his back motioning to follow him along, to which Matthias did. "I need a dependable Aryan boy for this job. One that can take charge in a situation. I need you to do a favour for me." Herbert requested. Matthias raised an eyebrow, curious to his superior's request. "I need you to be the leading CO for the 2nd Foreign Land Scout Unit. Your mission is to show this new enemy our power, raid the villages, kill civilians, place fear into the hearts of their citizens." Matthias shook his head in surprise and tried to decipher what his Colonel just said. "Me, in command... of a unit?" He asked hesitantly. "Ja, unless you don't want too. I'll unders-" Matthias raised his voice in a frantic. "Nien!" Interrupting the Colonel. "Umm, I mean Jawhol Herr Oberst!" Matthias saluted, to which the officer chuckled. "Alright Private or should I say Sergeant. I'll make arrangements." The colonel walked away leaving behind a nervous Matthias who just gulped. "Schiesse. This isn't how I wanted my day to go..."

Later, Matthias was called up to inspect his unit. Which consisted of 20 men including Stephen Krenz, An Opel Blitz truck, a Panzer I and a motorbike with a sidecar. "Erhm, Gutan Tag. I am Priv- I mean Sergeant Horst. I'll be your commanding NCO for our time together." Matthias wiped a drop of sweat away from his forehead. "What a weird guy." One tall Brownshirt commented. Matthias shot him an angry state and continued. "I'll be leading you out into enemy territory, our mission is to make our enemy fear us. There is no' Geneva Convention' to stop our objective. Do you guys understand?" The brownshirts muttered inaudible words to each other before responding. "Jawhol Herr Sergeant." Some brownshirts loaded up into the truck, those who couldn't drove the motorbike, tankers buttoned up into the Panzer. "You drive Matthias." Stephen offered. "Nien you drive." Matthias insisted. "But you're the sergeant." Stephen argued, Matthias rolled his eyes. "That is why you drive. I am a higher rank than you, I do not need to lead the convoy." Stephen sighed in defeat knowing that he had no more countermeasures. Stephen started up the truck and began driving forward, the rest of the convoy followed in order of the truck, the tank and the motorbike. As the 2nd Scout Unit left, the brownshirts back at the base were unaware of a handful of cavalrymen watching them from afar. He rode back to report to Duran, one for the commanders of the Allied Kingdom's army.

Later...

" Die Fahne hoch! Die Reihen fest geschlossen!" Matthias sung. " SA marschiert mit ruhig festem Schritt." Stephen continued. The two were singing one of their preferred songs as they drove through the middle of nowhere, Matthias while singing drew up a crude map based on what he saw of his surroundings as he and Stephen with pride sung Horst Wessel Lied over and over again. "Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, Marschier'n im Geist in unser'n Reihen mit." The two happily shouted with great patriotism. Stephen kept one hand on the wheel and the other he used to emphasise his vocal skill waving it around as if he was drunk. "Halt! Halt!" Stephen suddenly heard from Sgt. Horst. He ceased movement followed by the column behind him Stephen felt a light jab from behind, probably from the Panzer ! behind them. "What is it? You almost made the Panzer crash into us!" Stephen yelled as if Matthias had turned crazy. "I think I see a village!" Matthias proclaimed with noticable excitement in his voice . Stephen looked in the direction his friend pointed and most definitly saw a few wooden structures, which was indeniably part of a native settlement. "Disembark! Quickly, tell the men to set up camp. We'll attack by nightfall." Matthias ordered, to which Stephen obeyed. "Tonight we return the favour." Matthias whispered to himself grimly.


	5. Alnus Hill (Filler)

As Matthias' recon group waited for dusk to attack the city things were not going well in any way for the soldiers of the Allied Vassal Kingdom's Army, who were sent to drive the enemy out of Alnus by the order of Emperor Molt. The first assault by the armies of Mudwan and Alguna failed to subdue the Brownshirts's seemingly impermeable and invincible defenses. With a total estimate of 5,000 casualties on their first assault including the dukes and kings of said kingdoms due to explosions that erupted from beneath Alnus hill's ground. To which Lord Duran believed to be Alnus Hill erupting, but what was really anti-personal mines placed by the Germans to counter the Allied Army's huge numbers. The generals of the Allied Army returned to their base camp to plan another human wave assault which involved a preposterous amount of pikemen to charge full force at the enemy lines.

Base Camp Command Tent.

"That attack was a disaster of multiple proportions!" The king of the Principality of Keive ranted. "Men were torn into bits! Do you really believe that these men have the ability to command Alnus hill?" Asked the Landlord of Horch. "That's impossible, no one has control of nature except for the Gods." Duran countered, "If so they somehow have the ability to make Alnus erupt on their will!" The King of Keive yelled. "This is suicide, no longer will I be a part of this costly an pointless crusade, my men are not going to die for a cause of Emperor Molt's!" The Landlord of Horch complained, and soon left the tent. Duran held a grim expression on his face, 'We still have over 100,000 men, but morality is low as a result of the previous attack. And we have men who can seemingly control a mountain to tell it when to erupt or not as our enemy, doesn't the Emperor see that this is futile?' Duran's thoughts were shaken out of his head when he heard a high-pitched screaming that sounded like it was coming from all sides. "Enemy attack." A frightened soldier cried out. " B-but where I can't see them!" Another fearfully said. Suddenly explosions rang out from all over the camp, dozens of Allied soldiers caught in the flames of hell were killed instantly or slowly died due to the nasty effects of shrapnel and debris. Lord Duran exited his tent to see the barracks on fire and dozens of his men laying on the ground unmoving and no longer living. "By the blades of Emloy..." He muttered in total shock. "Sir! Our estimates place at about 4 barrack tents hit by the explosions, we momentarily saw some sort of dragon fall from the sky and let out an explosion before flying up in a manner I've never seen dragons do.

Duran could only stare in shock, trying his best to comprehend his underling's words. "These men know not of the power that these otherworlders wield, the hills and the dragons let down their lives for these foreigners..." Duran has never encountered an enemy much like this, and even though he didn't tell anyone, feared this new foe with great respect. Within he knew he must destroy these men before their power grow out of control for even them to wield.

Back at Alnus Hill Base...

The Colonel received a telegram from High Command asking for an update on his status, to which he responded was going quite smoothly and that he needed minimum resource crates from Earth. He then received a notion from his corporal that the Junkers 87 pilots have completed their bombing run on the Allied Kingdom's base camp. "They were oblivious to what was happening, they scattered in terror when the bombs impacted their tents, it felt almost empowering." The colonel heard the lead pilot whos name was Thomas Von Helmsing who flew as Rot Leader in his squadron. "The colonel inspected the field using binoculars and handed them back to the sentry, heading back to his command center he took off his hat and wiped a few beads of sweat off his head. He laid down in a chair and lit up a cigar, taking in a few sweet breaths made him feel ultimately relaxed. The Colonel sighed knowing that this'll be a long battle judging by the size of the opposing medieval army to which he estimated to be at least one hundred thousand strong.

Just then he heard frantic whistling from the sentry on duty. "Enemy attack! They're coming, and coming fast!" He heard the sentry yell. The colonel shouted orders at his fellow brownshirts to arm up as quick as they can. "Unload every scrap of bullet you have on these arschlocher! Make sure they pay! For Berlin!" The colonel proclaimed, to which the defenders repeated with great strength in their voices. " For Berlin!" Bolt action rifles cocked in a notable synchronization. "Ready... Aim..." The brownshirts showed no such fear in their eyes as the thousands of pikemen charged towards their lines. Meanwhile, artillery was already being set up a little ways behind the Alnus trenches, loaded with pure hell for the Allied ranks. And then the Colonel stiffened his gaze towards the Vassal soldiers. "Fire!"

Jentl Village

"Fire." Matthias told to the firing squad, to which they noticed he said hesitantly. But while shrugging they shot anyways due to the fact that he was their commanding NCO. Matthias saddened and cringed as the rifles were raised at the survivors of their little raid, mainly woman and children who were able to escape the red-hot flames that the Brownshirts used to torch the largely wooden-based village. The houses were very soon rendered charred and unstable, in the ensuing chaos, men who tried to mobilize against the Brownshirts using sword, bows, knives anything that they could get their hands on to defend their families against these brown demons were shot without question as they did try and resist their attack. after the line of civilians were shot dead the squad as a final act and a warning sign draped a swastika on the ground to show these savages who did this violent act of murder, as they approached the trucks Stephen noticed Matthias' constant habit of staring back at the village in a sign of remorse to which he brushed of as an act of 'soaking in the victory. Matthias knew his orders to the letter, but didn't know if he had the stomach to carry them out, regardless orders were orders right? What your superior tells you to do you do it right isn't that what your supposed to do?


	6. Matthias' New Mission

Alnus Hill

"Footmen run! Go go go!" Duran shouted valiantly commanding his legions himself as they charged towards untimely death itself. Whistling artillery shots rained down on the advancing allied forces chopping down their numbers la notch or two like a hot knife through butter. "We can win this! Steadfast hold your honor!" The king of Keive declared with great pride, just moments before he was blown to bits by artillery fire, his own men exclaiming is disgust and horror as his bits were scattered across the filed. "NO! Pikes in front, archers behind! Charge AHHHHH!" Duran ordered. "Hoorah!" The allied soldiers cried. Despite the heavy mortar rain, the vast numbers of the armies of the Vassal Kingdoms still stood high, for now. Then the artillery fire suddenly stopped, the allied soldiers came to a line of sandbags and barbed-wire. "How do we get past this?" A sergeant questioned. Duran said nothing as he swung his blade in a mighty and impressive downwards arc, cutting the barbed-wire in two, letting the soldiers spill past the defensive wall. Only to be met with heavy MG34 fire. BRRRRRT BRRRRRRT BRRRRRRT. Soldiers screamed as limbs were blown off and their comrades died around them. Duran swore he saw one of the men in brown, right behind a few sandbags firing that dreaded weapon without a single readable expression on his face. Duran did not hesitate as bullets ricocheted around him, one even hitting his helmet. He looked behind as he watched his men either dead or retreating behind their allied lines only to get blown apart as those terrible air creatures came down and spat death from it's very mouth. He then turned to Alnus, tracer bullets lighting up the night sky as if it were day. He then sighted a spear on the ground a few feet away from him, picking it up he flung it at the defenders with all of his might which proved to be futile in the end. He then closes his eyes, accepting his fate as a mortar round picked him off without a single second of pain allowing him to join his dead comrades in the afterlife.

With the loss of Duran and over 40,000 men of the Allied Army. The remaining vassal soldiers were heavily divided, some choosing a final stand where they stood to allow their comrades to retreat but to also not let the Men in Brown have any more of their lands, some retreating to their respective kingdoms to tend to their families and finally, others forming a bandit clique to cause chaos in the Empire's territory. The very next day, a little over 9000 Allied soldiers remained at the camp out of the 100 thousand that were sent there by the Emperor. Colonel Herbert chose to wait for more supplies and men, his divisional forces not even numbering 5000. But he needed something from Sgt. Horst first.

 **In The Middle Of Nowhere...**

Matthias' 2nd Scout Unit needed to refuel, though luckily they had spare fuel within the Opel Blitz. When Stephen refilled the vehicles, A radioman ran up to Matthias with an urgent message. "Herr Sergeant! I have an important message to you from Oberst Herbert." The soldier spoke, Matthias took the radio and positioned it to his ear. "Erhm, this is Sergeant Matthias Horst speaking..." Said a nervous Matthias. "Herr Sergeant. I have a new objective for you." Horst raised his eyebrow and asked what his new mission was. "When you come to the next village you find considering you haven't torched any previous ones. Try and hire a translator for this world, he'll prove useful in this war and also try and save villagers for labour in this war effort." Matthias laughed nervously. "Jawhol Herr Oberst... He he he." The colonel cut the transmission as Matthias cursed and threw the radio. "Great, maybe if we hadn't burnt down the last village we found we could have already completed this objective!" The anxious sergeant paced to the Opel Blitz and closed the door. "Help me on this one Stephen. We need to find another village." Stephen had a confused look on his face. "To burn?" To this Matthias shook his head. "Nien, for a translator and labour workers." Stephen threw his arms into the air like a madman. "Why did not they tell us to do that before?!" He asked while also simultaneously ranting. "I have no idea, but at least it doesn't involve shooting children anymore." Commented a relieved Matthias. "Drive now." Stephen nodded as he threw it into third gear and floored it, soon followed by the previous vehicles in the convoy. "How about a song to cheer us up?" Stephen asked, to which Matthias nodded slightly as he frustrated while looking at his non-dependable map. "Ade meine lieben schatzelein. Ade ade ade..."

 **2 Hours Later...**

Stephen long ceased singing, as Matthias was now asleep after hours of driving through the plains of the New World finding nothing but vast fields of lush grass, Stephen himself was also trying to stay awake, assisted by the random bumps and shifts in the dirty, unpaved road. Stephen even thought he was beginning to see things, like just now when he saw that fire in the distance... WAIT A FIRE!It was a huge one, not like a campfire. But a large bonfire gone out of control, seemingly set by men. Stephen slammed the brakes, sending poor Matthias crashing into the front window of the Opel Blitz. This act awoken him as he rubbed his head, even with his brown helmet he still felt the concussion of the bump. Rubbing his head he shouted while dazed. "Ouch! What the heck!? What was that for!?" Matthias ask-yelled. Stephen didn't say a word and slowly raised his right hand, pointing at the fire on the horizon. Matthias then questioned him and squinted, trying to adjust his eyes after being violently awoken. That was when he sees the dancing flames." Oh Schiesse..." He whispers without a single tone of bravery in his voice. "Tell the squad to disembark. Now!"


	7. Herbert's Monstrosity

"Mien gott..." Matthias muttered, the sight of the hellish-like flames dancing across the night sky left him speechless. The almost beautiful look of this fire turned night to day. Matthias flinched again when Stephen spoke up. "Look there Herr Sergeant!" Stephen shouted. Matthias glared off into the distance and saw a large reptilian creature rise from the flames, it was a large dragon. Bigger than the winged dragons the Brownshirts at Alnus and in Berlin encountered. "That's easily the biggest dragon I've ever seen." A nearby Brownshirt commented. The dragon's demon-like head rose from the horizon and bellowed a great roar into the sky. "Someone's got to check that out." Stephen said casually. "Right." Matthias said with a noticeable void of confidence, and was interrupted by a cough and a nudge from Stephen. "Ohm, Stephen c-can yo-" Matthias was interrupted yet again by Stephen shaking his head in a firm sign of 'no'. "Sergeant maybe the best thing to do might be to stay back and let that thing do whatever it must do." Commented a brownshirt whom had a red cross on his helmet. Matthias looked at him, noting that he had not noticed him before. "Private Mark Pendleton, 2nd SA Medical Battalion sir." Matthias nodded without concern and focused his eye back to the humungous dragon, it expanded it's vast wingspan and began to fly, much to the astonishment of Matthias and the other brownshirts. It shrieked one more time as it flew away. Leaving behind a few dozen shell-shocked brownshirts, all of whom were just staring as it disappeared into the horizon. "Tell me that didn't just happen." Stephen asked. "Nien mien kameraden, that did just happen." Said another taller brownshirt. "Alright guys, let's get back to the trucks. I think we've seen too much today." Matthias suggested to which all of his fellow brownshirts agreed. They all walked back to the convoy parking where they momentarily slept for the night.

 **A few hours later...**

"Everyone wake up!" Matthias shouted. No one made a sound, Matthias noted that most of his troops were sleeping in the Opel Blitz, he decided that igniting the engine would be a useful method. He entered the Opel Blitz where Stephen was sleeping on the wheel, Matthias tried to push him off and instead also simultaneously pushed the horn on the truck's wheel. It emanated a loud honk, which definitely woke the troopers sitting in the back, who got up in a mess of limbs and bodies. Matthias instantly started sweating, when he felt a punch on his shoulder. "You arselocher!" Stephen screamed. Matthias reasoned with him and got him back on his side within a few minutes. Matthias started up the Opel Blitz and started driving. "Hopefully today we will be able to find a village and complete Colonel Herbert's request." Matthias said, as a way to get Stephen's mind off of the horn incident.

 **Back at Alnus Base...**

"They still stand defiant..." Colonel Herbert said to himself, lowering his binoculars and gave it back to the corporal, the remaining 9,000 Vassal soldiers foolishly try and defend their positions. "What do we do then sir?" The corporal by his side asked. "How many men do we have available?" He asked. "Ummm, my estimates place about 7 thousand. The last shipment has been generous with it's donation! Heck we have more weapons than we know what to do with! Our ammunition stocks are a literal powder keg!" Colonel Herbert's smile grew as he knew that this would be another absolute victory for the German soldiers. "Get the men ready, we're taking their camp." Herbert ordered. " Jawhol Herr Oberst!" The corporal saluted. In a few hours the Sturmabteilung forces were ready for deployment. Herbert ordered a 10 minute bombardment on the impractical opponent's defenses, he could swear he heard the distant screams of the Vassal soldiers as their lives were snuffed out by the hundreds, this never ended until the shelling ceased firing. "Get behind the tanks, any soldier that tries to resist, shoot them. Take surrenders' we'll need them to boost production here in the New World." Herbert strictly instructed.

Brownshirts with either rifles, MP40s or MG34s confidently strode into the Vassal's war camp, which was in ruin and wreck amidst the ruthless bombardment. Numerous Vassal soldiers surrendered to the brownshirts en masse begging for their lives to be spared in return of anything that they can serve the Germans with, of course the brownshirts did not know what they were saying but they immediately knew the sign of surrender when they saw it, and true to Herbert's word those who resisted were gunned down without mercy. The soldiers were stripped of their helmets, armor and spear/sword tops to be turned into Panzer II armor. They were place in a work camp under the name of 'Pankschwictz', motivated by the very phrase incited onto the very entrance of the 'work camp' told to them by the Germans as they slowly learned their language. "Arbeit verdient Freiheit."

 **Imperial Palace**

"Which is why I am giving you and your knighthood a chance at their first battle, your force has proven untested in the battlefield but if you're able to successfully scout the enemy's base I will grant you and your Order praise. Considering that your "Order' is more than your plaything." Molt jokingly said to Princess Pina, next in throne and leader of the established Order of the Rose Honor Guards. Pina's self-esteem crumbled a bit by this statement but she assured herself that if the Order of the Rose received the amount of respect as Imperial Army regulars, than this would be a major achievement in her name. "Father, I will not fail you!" She told him. "Very good, ride now. Fulfill you and your order's destiny." Pina then left, out with her fellow knights, Hamilton, Grey Co Aldo and Norma. Emperor Molt soon received notion of the Allied army's destruction from one of his generals, whom was really astonished by the technology of these outsiders. Emperor Molt seemed unconcerned with the very matter of the horrible truth behind it itself assuring him that the destruction of the Allied Army was necessary to the Empire's very survival. That the Allied Nations threatened them with their close to equal army. The Emperor made sure of the Allied Nations own failure which reduced their numbers by a disturbing rate crippling their power and economy, therefore according to the Emperor made sure that the Empire's army stayed the most mighty in all the land. Or so he thought...


End file.
